Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by An0nym0usity
Summary: "Who are we?" they asked.They were very similar in many ways. In them, fire burned.They wanted to change things.They wanted to do something different. I couldn't help but feel proud.They had gone a long way to discover the truth. But in my mind, hung the doubtful question.Could they handle it? Could they handle the truth?But I looked at their faces, so strong and defiant. Yes.
1. The Mysterious Book

"Oh c'mon, Bunny, just let me win just for this time," Jack groaned as he used both hands to try to win against Bunny.  
Bunny's whisker twitched as he tried not to smile. Jack was demanding another rematch for arm wrestling, and so far, the little bugger hadn't gotten anywhere, even when he used both hands and staff to help. Bunny's arm, along with the rest of his body was jam packed with rock hard muscles, if he said so himself. The only person that could be stronger than Bunny was North, and that was because he had thousands of years of sword training. And let it not be said that all of North's weight was due to muscle. Everyone knew about North's fondness about cookies and eggnog.  
"Bunny," said a new voice, shyly.  
Startled, Bunny turned his head and saw Sophie Bennet, a young 12 year old girl, holding a ginormous book and seemed to be hiding behind it. Jack saw this as an opportunity to quickly force his arm down to beat Bunny. But Bunny seemed to think that, and without turning around, quickly and efficiently won the arm wrestle. He then, ignoring Jack's shout of pain as his arm was forced gruffly to the ground, nosed forward and looked up at Sophie's bright green eyes and smiled.  
"What's that your holding in your arms, eh Sheila?" Bunny said, sniffing distrustfully at the book.  
Bunny was cautious about anything new that confronted Sophie Bennet, because she was the first mortal that played with him and actually interacted with him. Sophie rolled her eyes, being the almost teenager she was being.  
"Oh, Bunny, it's not like it's going to explode in my face," Sophie said, pushing Bunny's nose away.  
Bunny wrinkled his nose as North looked curiously at this book. It was something he had not seen in his library before. Jack was still groaning in pain on the table as he massaged his biceps. North then touched the book and looked up at Sophie Bennet, as if he was asking permission to take the book and she nodded. Everybody knew about Sophie Bennet's monumental shyness and quietness, and they all blamed it on the boys who cruelly tortured her and bullied her until she was forced so deep in her shell, that she might never come out again. Bunny felt a little usual twitch of anger as he remembered the first time he saw her, and what he did to those two boys. Oh, they would never walk right again for months. They were teenagers so they weren't exactly qualified as children.  
Anyway, North looked at the cover. It was glossy and leather bound. The tips were coated in gold, but each tip was carved with something. One tip was tipped with curving fern-like patterns they knew so well and surrounded with snowflakes. North looked at Bunny with worry. That was Jack Frost's symbol. What would he have to do with this new book? On another tip, was a beautifully decorated tip, one with seven tipped star, with the surrounding area purple. As Bunny looked closer, he could see beautiful images drawn in different shades of purple, some being flowers, some being waterfalls and some being, strangely, hair? He could tell that whoever designed this part of the book was a great artist, and if there was one thing that Bunny could tell in this world, it was the signs of a great artist. One corner was plain, a simple oak leaf. Bunny bypassed this tip and looked at the others. However, the North's eyes, used to fine simple details in machinery,  
did not bypass this. He took out a large finger and slightly pressed the button.  
Bunny heard the tiny little click first and immediately covered Sophie, and sheltered her from the blow. North seeing Bunny perform this quick action in less than 3 seconds, merely shielded his eyes as the little tip gave a large explosion and a bright flash of light. Then North opened his eyes to see a little cyclone of finely crafted oak leaves circle and flutter in the air. Nobody noticed Jack rise into the air, gently taking one of the bronze oak leaves in his hand and run his fingers delicately over the painstaking effort to make the design. An unknown expression crossed over Jack Frost, Sophie mused. She was good at reading emotions, the best if she could say. This expression was a mix of anger, frustration and sadness. Lots of sadness. Slowly, Jack released the leaf, letting it join in the mix of others.

Then slowly Jack floated down to the book and touched the cover gingerly. His fingers roamed from tip to tip . Then he remembered them, like a shock had raced up his spine. He had forgotten them, all because of the Moon. How could he have? All of the adventures they had together. Then his hands stopped. Her. How could've he forgotten her? Jack turned to Sophie and nearly cringed. Her blonde hair. Her bright green eyes. She looked almost like her, except Sophie's green eyes were darker. Hers were bright, like the tips of grass in the beginning of spring. Then Jack found he couldn't look at her eyes, full of curiosity and innocence. They were too close. Instead he brought his gaze to the book. All of the oak leaves seemed to, in a lazy way, wafted to the oak leaf on the tip.

"Where did you find this book?" Jack said quietly, his finger's still trailing the fern-like designs in the book.

Sophie hesitated. She didn't want to tell anyone how she had found the book. She thought that the Guardians would call her crazy or worse. But looking at Jack's sad face, she found that she had to tell him.

"Well, I was exploring North's workshop, and I stumbled up on this little whispy creature. It looked like she was partly made of mist and fire. But the weird thing, was that it was humming and singing toward me. It kinda sounded familiar, like an old lullaby your mom sings and she sings it again. So I stretched forward,-" Sophie said, fiddling with her blonde curls.

"What!" Bunny said, choking on some eggnog that he started drinking, "You see a strange little bugger in the hallway and so the first thing that pops in ya little mind, is that ya touch it,".

Almost unnoticed by everyone, Jack murmured, "Whill-o-Whisp". Bunny's highly sensitive ears swiveled to Jack, even though his face remained looking at Sophie.

Sophie blushed a bit. Now that Bunny said it, is that it was a little rash to do that.

"But when I was about to touch it, it disappeared and reappeared. It kept doing that when I saw this big room with a huge window in the ceiling. And the moon was so full tonight, that it kinda looked like it was coming toward me. And then I saw this book in the middle of the room" Sophie said, looking up out the window and seeing the moon.

"So, this was Manny's doing?" North said, glancing up at the moon too.

Jack then, with trembling hands lifted the cover of the book. The first few pages were filled with four people, one of them being Jack. There were several pictures of him with his faces all weird, him sleeping, him fighting and a group picture of him. Another person was a scrawny boy, the same age about Jack, but he was shorter. He was pale and had a slight splash of freckles with bright chocolate eyes and crooked teeth. He also had shaggy brown hair that looked like it fell in his eyes a lot. In many of the pictures, they showed him wearing a wooly brown vest over a long-sleeved olive green and dark brown pants. Some pictures showed him wearing a slightly dented Viking helmet. But all the pictures showed him with a dragon?! This dragon had scaly black skin with a slight catlike appearance with bright blue, green and yellow eyes. This dragon was sometimes weird because some photos showed him with teeth and without teeth. Some photos showed him with narrow black slits for pupils and him snarling, his body close to the ground, but most of the pictures showed him with large almond-shaped pupils and a curious expression on his face. Artfully designed on the bottom of these pictures were the words, "Hiccup and Toothless".

"What the" Bunny said, tracing his fingers over the names. "What kind of crazy bludger names their kid, Hiccup?"

Jack cracked a smile, but it was a sad smile. Another person was a girl with a tall and willowy figure. It was obvious that only Jack was taller than her. She had long blonde hair with little caramel colored brown streaks, and when I saw long, I mean like if you stretched it around, it could wrap around North's workshop twice. Some showed her with long blonde hair, and some showed her with choppy brown hair that looked like she cut it herself with a knife. She was slight pixiesh looking, with her slightly chubby face and her slightly pointed nose. She had large green emerald-like eyes. Most of her pictures showed her either holding a frying pan or a chameleon. Most of the time, the chameleon was shown with a disgruntled expression. She wore a alternating pink and purple dress and she always wore an expression of pure joy. Presumably, the same person who wrote Hiccup's name had wrote this girl's name. Rapunzel.

The last girl, everyone could tell that she was a wild one. She had thick, frizzy, bright red hair that sprung all over her face. It was like an untamed mane. Jack fondly remembered the nickname Lionheart, the one he had nicknamed her. Partly because of her thick mane of hair, always messy and disorganized, and partly because of her fierce loyalty to her friends. She had bright teal eyes, with the perfect combination of blue and green. She also had a round face that completed her look of a wild one. Hiccup before, had a slight splash of freckles, but this girl looked like she got dumped with freckles. She also seemed to be an archer. Bunny's ears perked up as he saw all the intricate designs carved in the groove of the bow. He could tell that who ever made her bow, was an excellent wood carver. And Bunny should know who was a good wood carver. All you had to do was just look at his boomerangs. There were several pictures of her shooting a bulls eye. The name written under her picture was Merida.

There was this one group picture, hand drawn, unlike the other painted drawings, of all of them, smiling and laughing with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Jack, who are these people?" North said, looking at Jack.

Jack caught his breath as he tried to talk. His throat was closing up in sadness and to his surprise, he found tears threatening to spill.

"There's Hiccup. He's the Spirit of Fall, or Autumn. That's Merida. She's the Spirit of Summer," Jack said sadly, pointing to each of the pictures. Then he found he couldn't say her name. Then he managed to choke out, "Rapunzel. Spirit of Spring".

Understandment dawned in both Bunny's and North's eyes. These were the Spirits of the Seasons, the right hand men and women of Mother Earth. Normally, people didn't know them because they usually didn't get believed in. They just brought in the seasons. But Jack Frost got lucky. He got believed in. But they also knew that there was something personal about them. By the way he barely managed to say their names. Jack comforted himself by hugging North and tried not to let the tears spill. It hurt that Manny could just take away their memories just like that. He wiped the slate clean for all of them, and just let them do their job in mute respect, or in Merida's case, silent disgruntlement. After Jack had calmed down, he looked back to the book and flipped the page slowly. It was filled with writing. Strange, messy, writing, but writing nonetheless. Sophie propped herself up and forced Jack to sit down. Then she put the book in her lap and sat. Jack looked up in confusion and saw all the Guardians did the same. North sat, criss-cross Bunny just leaned against the table, sharpening his boomerangs. But his ears were aimed in Jack's direction.

"What's going on?" Jack stammered as he looked at all the Guardians.

"Aw, c'mon Jackie, we want you to read the bloody book for us" Bunny said, motioning toward the book with his boomerang.

At first, Jack didn't want to tear open old wounds, but looking up at Sophie's adoring face. He couldn't help but see Rapunzel in her. So, he took a deep breath and began to read.

"It was the wind that brought them together,".

**What do you think? Good? Bad? So-So? Review, Review, oh and Reviews! Sorry, I didn't bring Toothiana or Sandman in this one. But I promise they'll come soon. Anyway, DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned RotG, or How to Train Your Dragon, or Brave, or Tangled, or stuff like that. Anyway, Bibbety, Bobbety, Boo! Peace out!**


	2. How Spring met Winter part 1

"It was the winds that brought them together. It was the winds that created them. The North Wind brought the words of Jackson Overland's last words to the Moon. This was the start of Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. The West Wind lifted the wings of Toothless the Night Fury and in doing so, healed the rift between human and dragons. This was the start of Hiccup, the Spirit of Autumn. The East Wind stole and placed the drop of Sun to the ground. This was the start of Rapunzel, the Spirit of Spring. The South Wind guided the stray arrow that would lead Merida to her destiny. This was the start of Merida, the Spirit of Summer. But what would happen after they met, was something the winds could never do.

For years, the Spirits did not know that there were other spirits in work. They merely did their work, until their instinct told them not to. But what would happen next, required more than instinct, more than memorization of repeating their job for thousands of years. A threat was rising, one far more than the Guardians could handle, for this was the job for the Seasons. So I gathered the Winds, and told them to bring the Seasons together. For if they lose against this , even the Guardians could not stop them, the world would be plunged into an uneven balance of eternal heat and cold. All my work would be lost.

-Mother Earth" read Jack.

"Bozhe moy (It means My God in Russian. Thank you, Google Translate)! Mother Earth. What is she doing?" said North, slipping into his home language for a second.

"Blimey! I thought Man in the Moon was the only ruling power here" Bunny said, fumbling with his boomerangs.

"Nah, my friend, there is three. Manny, which all you know as Man in Moon. Sunny, which is Lady Sun. And Mother Earth. Three ruling deities in charge of handling the world," North said, counting off his fingers.

"Can we continue now?" Sophie impatiently said.

"How Winter met Spring," Jack read, smiling a bit at the title. Leave it to be Hiccup to be straight to the point and cryptic at the same time.

Bunny rolled his eyes and began looking back at his boomerangs, making sure they were in pristine conditions but waved his hand to continue.

"Jack had heard of a place where it had never snowed. And he was determined to make every place snow, at least cover a little bit of frost on it. Just to prove that he could affect it with his powers. So he flew over to this place. It took him a couple days, and a lot of sleeping in the icy cold blasts that the North Wind sometimes gave him. In his mind, this was the way that the North Wind ruffled his hair, like an affectionate brother.

When Jack finally got there, he felt a little bit drained, but that didn't stop him for gawking at the amazing sights. This place was beautiful, filled with warm colors and laughter and joy and comfort. It gave him that warm, fuzzy feeling inside. But it kind of made him feel a sense of loss and he knew what that sense of loss was. It was a loss of a home, a family," Jack read. His throat threatened to close up again. What was with this sadness? He'd never been this sad before, except when the other Guardians rejected him. But that was a couple of months ago.

Bunny saw Jack stop a little when he read and instantly felt that little bubbling of guilt rise up inside of him. They had ignored him, for 300 years, for Manny's sake. Not to mention that time when the Nightmares destroyed all his little googies. But he had made it up to Jack right? But inside, Bunny knew it wasn't enough. He had to make it up to Jack, big time. Then Jack continued.

"But Jack waved away these emotions. He was here to teach the kids here what it was like to have fun. So he spent the entire day, trying to make it snow, but this place just seemed to refuse to snow. The only result was a tiny snowflake that blew away before Jack could cheer about his success. When the sun went down, he felt absolutely tired. He was so tired, he was pretty sure he couldn't even summon his famous frost. The North Wind ruffled his clothes worriedly and brushed itself against his face, cooling his sweating face.

"I'm fine, Wind. I'm good. Just a bit tired, that's all," Jack said, chuckling a bit as the North Wind blasted him a little bit harder than he usually did.

Jack settled down on the water, the water turning two degrees colder, but slowly raising up. It was a pretty strange day, with merchants not selling their usual wares, like spices and stuff like that, but selling purple cloths with 7-tipped suns on them and regular cotton lanterns. Jack just shrugged it off. Then he saw something that would change his life. A single lantern was being thrown up in the sky. It was actually floating down. Then suddenly, thousands and thousands of lanterns appeared, looking less like lanterns and gentle, glowing stars that decided to come down. He knew that the North Wind was helping some float up, just when they were about to touch the surface of the water. Then Jack got curious. He wondered where the lanterns had come from, especially the first one, the one that came from the top of the castle. And so, he made up his mind. He would find out.

Jack flew steadily, helped by the North Wind who gently guided him upward, knowing the events that would happen next. He flew up to the patio, where the only source of light was and the sight he saw was amazing. There were two people standing next to a crib and a little handmade mobile of the 7-tipped star and a chameleon? One of the person was a beautiful lady, who you knew with just one look that she was a kind and caring lady, with the smile wrinkles around her mouth and the way her eyes held so much love. She had long brown hair that looked like it was loosely brushed and held up with a small pin. This was a lady who didn't really care that she was beautiful, only that she made other people feel beautiful. This lady kinda looked familiar, the way she brushed her hair behind her ear and the way she smiled, the way it looked genuine.

The other person looked like he belonged on a battlefield, instead of at the side of a crib. This guy was huge, definitely making the lady look dwarfish. He had a crooked nose, like he had gotten a couple of broken noses back in the day. He was broad shouldered and looked like he could break a couple of trees and look casual about it. But despite all that fierceness, there was a gentle expression on his face.

"Hey Wind, do me a favor and blow open the door. Gently please," Jack whispered.

He didn't want to spoil this family reunion. So, the North Wind blew open the door softly. Instantly the woman and the man looked up, with worry written on their face. Then the woman put her hand gently on the man's shoulder.

"Shut the door. It might wake up the baby" the woman said, before a graceful smile lit her face.

The man nodded and quietly shut the door, but Jack had already slipped in. He hovered above the crib in quiet curiousity. There was a little baby girl in there, sleeping. This girl already had long golden hair and she seemed to hugging her pillow fiercely which was a purple silk one with the 7-tipped star that he saw everywhere. There was something in her that seemed to remind him of something. Maybe it was her innocence or just the fact that she was so darn cute. He leaned forward and tried to pick up a piece of hair that had fallen in her face while she was sleeping. But then he forgot that everyone who didn't believe in him went right through him. He gasped as the familiar ice-cold, burning hot sensation shot up his arm that left his right arm feeling like he had just got shocked by lightning. He retracted his arm slowly. He waited there on top of his staff, just looking at that face.

He felt protective of her already, and he had just seen her. Jack already knew that she was going to be beautiful when she grows up. But for some reason, he didn't want her to grow up. He wanted her to stay that way forever, free of any burden. Then suddenly the door creaked. Jack turned around and gasped. There was an old lady, her skin hanging off her bones looking like a skeleton. Jack got off his staff and tried to shoot ice at this lady. There was something in her eyes, that greed, that he didn't like. But that didn't do anything. All it did was make him more exhausted. So, then comes the painful part. He could do anything. So he stood there, watching in more fear as the old woman approached. Then she took out a pair of scissors as she stood next to the girl, an evil cruel smirk on her face.

Then Jack lunged out, trying anything to try to stop the lady. But he just went right through her. When he regained his balance, he saw the lady start to sing. Her voice was hoarse and croaky, but it triggered something weird. The little girl's hair started to glow, like golden.

_Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine._

Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine.

Then the lady took out her scissors and a lock of the girl's hair. Then as she fingered it, Jack gasped. The wrinkles were disappearing. Her hand, which held the lock, became smooth and clear. But as she cut it off, she gasped. All the wrinkles were quickly returning and the rest of the piece of hair turned brown. Then Jack felt a cold feeling down his spine. He could only watch in horror as the lady quickly gathered the girl in a bundle.

"No!" he shouted, and tried clawing at her face, tackling her, punching her, anything to stop what she was doing.

"Wind! Slow her down" Jack shouted, desperate running through her.

The North Wind stirred itself, but it couldn't slow her down that much, since the little girl's life was at stake. It churned itself in her hair, ruffled her clothing, did all it could. But it was too late, she was already just a dark figure in the forest. Then Jack felt the feeling again, the hot-cold-electric feeling as both the man and the woman walked right through him to see the empty cradle. Immediately the woman went down on her knees and sobbed as the man barked orders to the soldiers to send out a search party. Then he bent down and hugged the woman.

Then Jack couldn't take it. He flew out the open door and looked for the girl. But he couldn't find her or the woman. Until, he saw a little glowing green light ahead and he saw her, the old lady, except now she looked younger, as if she were the old lady's daughter or something. Then she hurried inside a secret passageway. Jack followed her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Then he saw it. A tower, the tallest tower he had ever seen. Then Jack heard a little phrase in the back of his head. "Then she locked her up in the tallest tower".

"No, no" Jack whispered, shaking his head.

She couldn't. She couldn't just lock that girl in that tower forever. No, she deserved to be free. Everyone deserved to be free. No. He wouldn't accept that. So Jack mustered up whatever power he had. Then he aimed his staff at the lady, fully attempting to knock her down. But then he stopped. That little girl. She needed someone to take care of her. If Jack took her out of the picture, then that little girl would be left there, cold and probably starving. The man's soldiers probably would take weeks to find her, and then all they would find is a dead body. Jack screamed in frustration. It was against every moral fiber in his body to let that woman get away with what she did. Then he couldn't take it. He took his staff and used it to aim at that tower. Then he yelled at it, and released all his pent-up anger and frustration at it. As he continued the blast of ice, he could slowly feel himself losing consciousness. Then he fell through the air," Jack read. He remembered all the anger he had, of letting Mother Gothel get away with stealing Rapunzel.

"When Jack woke up, he found himself at the North Pole, sleeping in a snowbank with everything all snowing. For a moment, he found himself disoriented, but then he realized everything. The little girl, the old lady turning into a young one, the 7 tipped star.

"Wind? Where did you take me?" Jack said, turning around.

Then he felt the familiar brush of wind against his cheek. Then he felt a fine powder of snow sprinkling around his head.

"We've got to go back. To save the girl. I've got my powers back. C'mon, Wind," Jack Frost said, hovering for a while and shooting off into the sky.

But almost immediately, he found himself pushed back down. Every time he tried to fly off, the North Wind pushed him back down.

"What? We've got to save the girl," Jack said angrily, blasting off at full power.

But with it seemed, almost the exact same amount of power, the North Wind pushed him back down.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Jack yelled, swiping at the wind with his staff.

Then the wind stopped and then pushed Jack further. Then the wind made a swirling signature on the snow, with a leaf coming out of the side. Jack stopped. He recognized that symbol. That was the symbol of Mother Earth.

"Are you saying that Mother Earth is trying to stop me?" Jack said slowly as his shoulders sagged.

He had to follow Mother Earth's orders. He did follow her after all, second to the Man in the Moon. He couldn't believe it.

"Fine, if Mother Earth says so," Jack said, feeling the wetness of tears poke at his eyes.

It hurt him, how he couldn't save this girl. He even had orders from Mother Earth to not save the girl.

"Wind, take me home" Jack muttered, as he rose to his feet and let the North Wind take him to his lake at Burgess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_15 years later_

"Hey, Wind, where are you taking me? I said, Greenland, not whatever place we're going to" Jack joked around playfully as he tried to blast himself off into a different direction.

As usually, the North Wind didn't answer, but it ruffled his hair and shot a blast of cold air. Then Jack kept squirming around as he tried to divert this mysterious course that the North Wind seemed set on. Then Jack began to get worried.

"Hey, you aren't kidnapping me are you?" Jack said, seriously.

Then for a moment, he could've sworn he heard a laugh, a girl's laugh, which quickly faded. Then Jack remembered these trees, this familiar smell of pine and redwood and the feeling of comfort. Jack's eyes flashed open. The girl. She was around here.

"So Mother Earth is finally letting me save her. It's a bit late for that though," Jack said, before shooting off out of the North Wind's grasp.

It was somewhere around, Jack thought frantically. Then he saw the secret entrance, those many years ago. He went through, not caring about how hot he felt right now, or how the North Wind was busily blowing on his face to cool him down. Then he saw the tower, a messily built one , but it was sturdy. Jack took a deep breath to calm him down. He was aware about all the years he had abandoned this girl.

Then he slowly started hovering upward, to the window, where he saw a glint of blonde hair. Jack wasn't sure what was in there exactly. But when he looked inside, he gasped. There were paintings, beautiful paintings everywhere, on the tall walls and even on the ceiling.

"Where?" he whispered.

Then he felt a huge pain in the back of his head and the last thing he remembered was falling to the ground, with his head turned sideways and his staff clattering to the floor," Jack finished, closing the book.

"Wow, Frostbite. Looks like a little Sheila got you real good, mate," Bunny sniggered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, be quiet, Kangaroo. She snuck up on me," Jack said, trying to calm a rising blush.

"What? Are you not finishing book, Jack?" North said, dusting off imaginary dust on his pants.

The truth was, Jack was afraid of reading the rest of the book. His memories were coming back and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know them yet. But then he saw Sophie, peacefully dozing on the rug.

"Well, Sophie is sleeping, I would hate for her to miss out on the rest of the story" Jack lied, putting the book down quickly and stretching.

"Ah, yer right mate. Look, I'll get the anklebiter home and then we can all hit the sack," Bunny said, scooping up Sophie quickly.

"But don't you think that this excuses you for reading anymore mate, cuz tomorrow, you'll be hopping right over to that book and you'll be reading out of it, whether you like it or not," Bunny said, smirking, then hopping into the hole he made before Jack could even open his mouth.

"Ah, yes. Spokoynoy Nochi, Jack. I think Sandy is making is rounds early tonight," North said, giving him a little wink before walking out of the room before making a huge yawn.

Then it was just Jack and the crackling fire. For a while, he just stared at the cover. Then he opened it again and looked at each Spirit of Season more carefully. There were differences in each other. But each of them held a sort of fire in their eyes, a quiet determination. Or in Merida's case, a semi-quiet determination. Then for a moment, he knew Sandy must be passing by, since his eyelids felt heavy. He aimed his staff at the fire and shot a piece of ice at it, quickly smothering the fire and putting it out. Then he opened the window to allow the fresh air in. Jack quickly walked over to a comfy armchair, looked at the picture again and fell asleep. Tomorrow could wait.


	3. How Spring met Winter part 2

So sorry guys! I haven't updated in forever. Gods, homework! That will be the death of Fanfiction Authors. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys. Really appreciate it. Sorry if this chapter is like seriously boring. Next chapter will be how summer met fall, cough cough merida and hiccup cough cough. Anyway, any suggestions on how they meet? Anyway, DISCLAIMER: I do not own RoTG, HoTYD, Brave or Tangled.

"OI! Frostbite" said a very large, annoying, and overly thick Australian accent.

Jack just groaned and rolled over, sticking his head underneath a pillow. Bunny rolled his eyes. Just like a regular teenager. Then Bunny had an idea, an idea that would probably end up with Jack Frost being angry. But North just said to wake him up. He never said in what state he had to be in which the little bugger woke up. So Bunny just grabbed the boy's ankle as tightly as he could, tapped his right foot down and jumped into the hole that he knew would lead to a special bath, just for Jack. Immediately, Jack woke up and thrashed around. Bunny let the little bugger hear the sound of his chuckle and let him get tossed around. It wasn't like anything serious would happen. Maybe a few bruises and scratches from all the little stones and tangled roots that Bunny didn't clean up. Then Bunny popped up, right next to the glittery pink river that he knew and "accidentally" tossed him in. Jack yelled and tried to cause the North Wind to help him, but he didn't have his staff which helped him communicate with the Wind. And Bunny may or may not have known that.

Luckily for Jack, Bunny just wanted to wake the little bugger up and he definitely seemed a little woken up. But let it not be said that Bunny was not a man, er bunny, who did not enjoy a good prank. So Bunny let Jack fall just enough to get the tips of that bleached white hair bright pink before Bunny grabbed the little sparkly-tipped Popsicle by the ankle.

"Mornin' Frostie! Now what'cha be doin wanderin' around the Warren, eh mate?" asked Bunny pretending to have a stern face on.

"Get me down, now Bunny, not funny," Jack groaned, trying to kick Bunny but miserably failing.

"All ya had to do was say so," Bunny said, immediately letting go of the ankle biter's ankle.

When Bunny and Jack finally came back to North's workshop, Jack was sporting a nice little bump on his fluorescent hair from when Bunny dropped him on his head. There they spotted Toothiana, buzzing around, always staying in one place then zooming to another place in less than 5 seconds. She was still barking out orders to her little faeries, but when Jack Frost walked in, she had a hard time controlling them, when all they wanted to do was look at Frost's sparkling white teeth.

"Now, ladies, control yourself," Toothiana warned, as she hugged Jack and looked anxiously at his teeth.

Jack rolled his eyes and stretched open his mouth for Tooth to pry and poke at his teeth.

"Oh thank you Jack, you need a lot of work to keep teeth as white as yours as white as they are, "Toothiana said buzzing, but then suspiciously stopping and glaring at the young man.

"Jack," Tooth said, in the tone of a mother scolding her child, and put her hands on her hips, "Did you brush or floss today?"

All the mini-faeries stopped buzzing around his hair. Then they all assumed poses very similar to their mother. Jack rubbed his hair in apologetic way.

"Um, I kinda was busy," said Jack, shooting a glare at Bunny who looked nonchalantly at his boomerangs.

"Jack, you could get plaque build-up that could block your teeth, which could also eat up your enamel and also cause," Tooth paused for effect and narrowed her eyes, "Cavities"

Tooth spat out the word as if it were sour candy in her mouth. The mini-faeries had faces of disgust. One of the faeries actually hissed. So after Jack had brushed every little nook and cranny in his teeth, his tongue, his gums and possibly every part of his mouth, North slapped him down on a chair and plopped the book onto his lap. North had explained Jack's situation so far to Tooth and she nodded in understanding. This was obviously something Jack didn't want let out yet, so she understood not to ask too many questions on Jack's past.

Then Sophie walked in, sporting a mischievous smile and tossed one of North's snow globes in the air. North cussed violently in Russian, after patting his coat down and snatched the snow globes out of Sophie's hands.

"Ankle-bitah?" Bunny said, standing up, "What'cha doin' here?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and said, "Aren't I a little old and tall to bit ankles, Bunny?"

Then Bunny walked over to her and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You'll always be my ankle-bitah," Bunny said, before realizing how quickly Sophie changed the subject.

"Hang on," Bunny said, before this new realization popped in, "Don't change the subject. Aren't ya parents gonna worry about you? Not to mention Jamie and a couple other little buggers that know about this,"

"Oh my God Bunny, it's spring break, my parents are at work, Jamie's at his friend's house and my babysitter is out like a light," Sophie said grinning.

"What! But why are ya here?" Bunny said, obviously not getting the point.

"Bunny, stop worrying like mother. Sophie is obviously here for story. She must have taken snowglobe when we were busy and pretend to sleep. Now hush and listen to story, or else we will get nowhere" North burst out, exasperatedly.

Sophie just grinned and plopped down on a comfy little beanbag while Jack was just staring at the exchange happening. Then Jack cleared his throat.

"Rapunzel was officially and naturally freaked out. She desperately hoped she was dreaming. She peeked out from her fingers and hoped that the boy was not there and she could just continue painting. Nope, he was still there. Dang it. It was just like a normal Wednesday. Mother was in town getting supplies, and Rapunzel hopefully thought, a souvenir from the outside world, like she always did on her past birthdays. Last year, Rapunzel actually got a flower inside glass. She turned into a pendant and it was still on her neck. She fingered the smooth handle of her frying pan. It was her most lethal weapon, like Excalibur was King Arthur's sword. Her frying pan, nicknamed Slammer, was her Excalibur.

Pascal, her pet chameleon examined him closely and shook his head disapprovingly at the boy's features. But Rapunzel had to admit. He was kinda cute, with that white hair, casusally falling into his closed eyes and his slim body and slightly mischievous expression even in unconsciousness. Pascal tugged on her dress and formed fangs with his fingers, obviously reminding Rapunzel of Mother's story of cannibals and how they sharpened their teeth to points to tear meat with. Using the tip of her frying pan's handle, she pulled his upper lip up to reveal….. normal teeth. And they were the whitest teeth she had ever seen." Jack said, having a hint of a smile at the thought that Rapunzel had thought he was cute.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Welcome, another member of the People Who Are In Love with Jack Frost's Teeth,"

Tooth and all her little minions blushed. One of the faeries actually fainted when thinking of those pearly whites.

Jack continued reading. "Rapunzel knew her mother would not be back for days and so she got an idea. Maybe this guy would show her the world, and possibly, even the floating lights. So she tied this guy up in a chair, trying not to jostle him in the process so not to wake him up. Now, Rapunzel knew she wasn't a violent person. But if this guy woke up, she would not hesitate to give him another nice knot on his head. Then she stumbled upon something. A shepherd's crook or something. But Rapunzel knew that this intruder wouldn't bring it unless it was something valuable or dangerous or both. Rapunzel then hid it, in a case underneath the staircase.

Then she carefully wrapped him up and hid in the rafters, in her mind, repeating the lines in her head that would leave him absolutely in her power. But all those plans vanished when the person opened his eyes. They were icy blue, as pure like a light shone through their icy depths.

"What the-" she heard the intruder say. She almost fainted. His voice, it was like an angel speaking. But then she steeled herself. Rapunzel, she said sternly to herself, we're not here to fall in love. We have to prove that we are tough.

"Hello?" he called out, his head peering out into the darkness.

Then she dropped down, all secretive.

"What do you want?" she said, cursing her voice for quavering at the word want.

"Wait, you can see me" he gasped, his voice hinting with disbelief and doubt.

"Yes?" Rapunzel said nervously.

"You can hear me!" he shouted gleefully.

"Yes" Rapunzel said.

The intruder yelled in victory. She figure if he wasn't in her hair right now, he probably would've punched his fist in the air and do something amazing like do a triple back flip in the air. Then he stopped, a big smile on his face. Slowly it faded as curiosity came.

"Why are you so happy?" She said.

"Um, nothing really, It's just.. Wait. Step out into the light," he said, a suspicious look coming over his face.

"No! Not until you answer my question. What do you want with me? Do you want to kidnap me? Use my hair?" Rapunzel said, circling him, hysteria entering her voice.

"What? No! Why would I want your- Oh" the intruder said, before a look of understanding came onto his face.

Then he cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine."_

_With horror, Rapunzel realized that her hair began glowing as it usually did, from the scalp and reach all around the room where she looped her hair and eventually to him. He watched in wonder as the golden light spread all around the room. _

_"__Step out into the light," the intruder said, no, ordered. _

_Rapunzel found herself following his orders and stepped out of the shadows, at first head bowed, but then raising her head in defiance. As soon as the gold light died down, she aimed her frying pan at his face, pretending that instead she was holding a sword. Green met blue in a match of defiance. _

_"__How do you know me? How did you know my healing song?" said Rapunzel, her face dead serious. _

_For a while, he couldn't answer. His beautiful blue eyes bore into her and she felt a little self-conscious. He continued gawking at her. And so to break the awkward silence, she raised her eyebrows. His gaze broke, but not before a slight pink flushed his face. _

_"__I only know you because I've seen you when you were little and when you were captured by the evil young-old woman and the North Wind" he said, then stopping at the look of horror on Rapunzel's face.. _

_Meanwhile, Rapunzel was reeling from the shock of the news. The young-old woman had to be Mother. Every week, she would go ask Rapunzel to sing her healing song so she could feel young again to take care of her. But Mother kidnapped her? Strangely that news didn't seemed that weird. Mother had never treated her like her own child, more like an aunt who had better use for her. A mother wouldn't lock their child in a tower for 14 long years. But still, this was the woman who had cared for her, cleaned her, and nurtured her. She wasn't her daughter! But that meant… her real parents were still out there. Looking for her. Maybe they were the source of the floating lights. Suddenly her dream shifted. To look for her mysterious parents. She felt a longing to know her parents. _

_"__Holy, where is my staff?" he kept asking as he scanned the room for the staff. _

_"__Hang on, is it shaped like a shepherd's crook" said Rapunzel._

_"__Yes"_

_"__Is it made out of a twisted branch?"_

_"__Yes!"_

_"__Does it have some sort of frost pattern on it?"_

_"__YES! Where is it?"_

_Rapunzel paused and assumed an innocent-looking face, "I have no idea"_

_He narrowed his eyes. _

_"__Liar, tell me where it is" he demanded, struggling in her hair, causing little snags and so her head looked like it was continuously being pulled by strings. _

_"__Tell me your name first," Rapunzel demanded, crossing her arms. _

_"__Jack, Jack Frost," Jack said, "And yours?"_

_"__Rapunzel," she said. _

_"__Rapunzel, what kind of name is Rapunzel?"_

_"__I dunno, what kind of name is Jack Frost?"_

_"__Touché. So where is my staff, Rapunzel?" asked Jack. _

_"__I have a deal, Jack. You have to do something for me to get your staff back," Rapunzel said, swirling her frying pan as she circled around me. _

_"__Uh, I'm nobody's servant, ok. Look, just give me my staff and I'll get out of your life. Deal?" offered Jack. _

_"__Uh no. It's either you take the deal or you will never get your staff back. I've hidden it in a special place," Rapunzel said, staring at Jack's eyes defiantly. _

_For a while, the two stubborn people glared at each other before Jack finally broke down. He knew that he couldn't look into those eyes and just say no. So he sighed exasperatedly. _

_"__My offer still stands, Punzie," Jack said, trying to give her a pouty face look. _

_"__Two things. If you ever call me, Punzie again, I can assure you that there will be another nice little bump on the side of your head caused by my frying pan. Another thing, you can tear this tower brick by brick, but without me, you'll never find your precious staff," Rapunzel said, facing Jack, their noses almost touching. _

_"__Fine," Jack said, rolling his eyes. _

"Oh good, but first you have to cross your heart and hope to die, and stab a needle in your eye if you break your promise," Rapunzel said, releasing Jack's chair.

"Um, a little tangled up here," Jack said, motioning to Rapunzel's chair.

"Oh, uh, this might take me a while though," said Rapunzel kneeling down and picking apart all the tangles in her hair.

"Why don't we just cut it?" suggested Jack, struggling in his chair.

"No!" Rapunzel shrieked and clutched her hair.

When she was younger, she had the faint impression of someone cutting her hair. And it hurt, it hurt to the core of her heart. But she couldn't do anything, since she was about one. She didn't know how to express her pain then. But she remembered how the pain ebbed away, but she remembered the sharp pain, like she was losing parts of her soul. She crumbled down and pushed away from Jack, as if she was trying to get away from him. Pascal did his signature death-stare at Jack.

"Punzie, um, I'm sorry. For what I said. Ok. Can you please untie me?" Jack said softly, kneeling down.

The sound of his voice soothed her, like a little lullaby. So slowly, she stood up looked at Jack. Her green eyes met his blue eyes and for a moment they looked at each other. Rapunzel knew that even if she hadn't known Jack, but she knew the moment she looked in his eyes, that he was a man, err, boy of many masks. But right now, Jack didn't have any masks on right now. It was like…. he was letting her see his true self. But slowly the masks came up and he smirked.

"Enjoy what you're seeing, eh Blondie," said Jack, smirking as he watched her face slowly grow red.

"Well, I, um, must've, yeah, um, not, I mean, that's not what I meant," Rapunzel stammered, brushing her hair out of her face and quickly untangled it.

Yelling in victory, Jack jumped off his seat. For a moment, Rapunzel thought he was going to fly, the way he jumped off with his toes knocking the seat backward. Then he landed lightly on his feet, which were barefoot, and smiled.

"So, now that you have ole poor Jack in your captivity, what is this deal?" Jack said as he cockily strode around the circular room.

"Well, um, I want to be free. I want to get out of this musty old room and explore the world. I want to feel the grass with my hands. I want to swim and feel the water in my toes. I want to feel that breeze through my hair," Rapunzel said, closing her eyes and imagining how that would feel.

"I've been cooped up in this tower for 14 years, Jack. I don't want to spend the rest of my life, just baking cookies and wondering what my life could've been," Rapunzel said, opening her eyes.

Jack had stopped pacing the room and walked to her. For a while, Rapunzel was afraid that he might reject her, just like the many times Mother had rejected her offers. She was afraid that he might fly out of her window, like he almost did when he jumped out of the chair.

"All right, well, you look like you can get out of this tower all right. Why do you need me?" he said motioning to her 50 foot hair.

"Well, you said that Mother stole me from my real parents. Can you lead me to them?" said Rapunzel, looking up pleadingly up at him. She wasn't that short from him.

He made a questioning face as Rapunzel sighed exasperatedly.

"My real parents. You said that you knew me before and my healing song because you were a stalker and saw me as a baby." She said ignoring Jack's slowly reddening and disbelieving face.

"I was not a stalker!" he said, running a hand nervously through his white hair.

"Then what would you call it?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"A curious bystander," Jack said defiantly.

"Well, you know what I mean, Jack. Please, just show me my real parents. Just a glimpse is fine. Then you can take me back to the tower," said Rapunzel, her voice quieting at the last sentence.

"Wait," Jack said, stopping in midstride, "You want to come back to this prison. You want to live with that same creepo lady you call Mother who took you from your real life. I thought you wanted to be free."

Rapunzel nodded.

"Why"

"This is really the only home I know, Jack. Even if it is a prison, it's still where I grew up. You may call Mother a creepo, but she needs me and I need her. Maybe I'll leave when she doesn't need me, or if I don't need her as much. But as much as I want to go out, I still want to come back to here," Rapunzel said softly, twisting with her hair.

She felt the reassuring pat of Pascal on her shoulder and half-smiled. Jack just stood there with an incredulous look on his face. Then he just shook his head.

"Well, then we better get going then. Also, I need my staff back please. I promise I won't ditch you. I just need that, you know, like as a protection device," Jack said, holding out a hand.

Rapunzel picked up her frying pan and brought out the staff, but she didn't give it to him. She almost yelped when she held it. It was freezing, like touching a icicle with her tongue.

"No, you are getting it back when you lead me to my parents. Otherwise, it's sticking with me," Rapunzel said.

Jack searched her eyes for mercy, but found none. Good, he should know better to mess with Rapunzel and her awesome sidekick, Pascal and her trusty frying pan, Slammer. Jack pouted, which Rapunzel found adorably cute and childish.

"Do you trust me, Rapunzel?" Jack said, his blue eyes looking up at her.

With a start, she realized that this was the first time that he had ever called her by her full name. She found no deceit in his words. So she felt that it was safe for her to say the truth.

"Yes," she stated.

Surprise flickered in his eyes. He must've thought that she distrusted him. But she didn't. There was something in those beautiful blue eyes that made them too pure for deceit. The reason why she held the staff, was because she was afraid. She was afraid that he might fly off and leave her stranded, like everybody in the world. Like Mother. Like the lanterns. They all left her alone, so alone that she felt like she was the only person in the world. Pascal helped the loneliness, but he wasn't a human being. She wanted someone who she could talk to. Someone who understood what loneliness felt like. For some reason, Jack didn't argue with her when she answered and only nodded. Rapunzel felt a tug on her shoulder and saw Pascal securing himself to her hair and giving her thumbs up.

"Well, are we waiting for your hair to grow longer or are we going to go out of this darn tower?" said Jack, smiling as he stepped up to the windowsill.

Rapunzel nodded, her throat too tight to speak. Then Jack gave a devilish wink and jumped out of the window.

She screamed, "Jack!" and ran to the windowsill and found him skillfully climbing his way down, it was like he never really touched the tower. Even though it didn't seem windy outside, his white hair ruffled back and forth.

As she looked out, she doubted herself. Did she dare leave this safe prison? Maybe this was a bad idea. After all, now, when she looked down to the soft green grass below, it seemed way higher than before. Then she realized that after all those years of her preparing and dreaming of the day when she would finally leave that tower, she realized that she was totally unprepared. No amount of dreaming would compare to the pounding of her heart at this moment. Then she cursed herself. What was she thinking? Now was the time and the moment. And so she took a deep breath and jumped," Jack said, finishing the really long chapter and smiled at Sophie's shocked face.

"What? That's it. No way. There's gotta be more," said Sophie, pulling the book out of Jack's lap and frantically flipping the pages.

"Wow, Frostbite, never knew you were so deep," said Bunny smirking.

The smile wiped off his face and he stood up defiantly up at Bunny's face. North, seeing the commotion pushed Bunny away while Tooth gently pulled Jack away.

"Now, now, let us not fight over story. But it is good story, is it not? And Jack is very good storyteller. So let us not kill storyteller before story ends. Kapiche?" North said, taking this moment to glare at Bunny.

Bunny shrugged off the glare and stalked off to the kitchen. North took that as a disgruntled agreement. Tooth let go of Jack's shoulders.

"Now, Jack, do not take Bunny's insult so deep" said North gently, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

But Jack just shrugged the shoulder off, flipped up his hood and walked out of the room, shoulders slumped and head down. North sighed in Russian and rubbed his forehead. Tooth just gave North an apologetic look and flew out the window. It was getting closer to dark now and Tooth had to organize her faeries.

"I think Jack will like this next chapter," said Sophie.

North bent down to look at the chapter. In the same crooked, slanted writing, on the next page was "How Fall Met Summer,".


End file.
